Stephen Loud
by Kaori-same
Summary: S’il y avait une chose de certaine malgré le fait que cet homme ne se faisait pas remarquer, c’était que Stephen Loud était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus professionnel. Il était absolument irréprochable : poli, talentueux, obéissant et compétent. OS


**Mot de l'auteur : **…Une fic sur le SPK et Gevanni. Ouais. Pas de yaoi, ni rien. Des arguments vaseux sur l'affaire Kira, et ma façon de voir les choses. J'avais… juste envie d'écrire ça. Je sais que l'intérêt est réduit, mais… j'avais envie .. Si jamais vous pouvez en profiter, alors je ne l'aurais pas postée pour rien ! Hihi. J'ai pas relu, n'hésitez pas à me dire les fautes/coquilles/idioties et fautes d'inattention n.n Les renseignements sur Halle et L(R)ester sont véridiques de Wikipédia… J'imagine qu'ils sortent du How to Read.

**Disclaimer : **Les gens du SPK, Mello-kun et Near-sama sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba ! - Non c'est pas vrai, sans déconner ? n.n;; -

**Warnings : **Rien… Si ce n'est allez, un tout petit mini hyper chibi peu de SuteNia. Mais alors vraiment, une mini-miette, pour celles qui veulent. – Y'a définitivement pas assez de SuteNia par ici -

xXx

Des dizaines d'écrans. Des lettres, des images. Des images d'un monde chamboulé. Un monde dirigé par la folie croyante, la déraison religieuse et la foi immodérée qu'avaient les hommes en ce nouveau dieu, ce fameux Kira. Des émeutes, des émissions d'éloges.

En ces temps troublés, la question que l'on pouvait se poser était la suivante : Kira, depuis son avènement et le début officiel de son combat avec le plus célèbre et le plus mystérieux détective du monde, avait-il finalement eu raison de L ? Kira était-il réellement un dieu ? Kira avait-il finalement réussi ce qu'il voulait depuis le tout début, réduire le monde entier à sa botte, le tenir en son pouvoir ?  
Peu osaient encore espérer en un rétablissement de la situation. Peu prenaient encore L au sérieux. Et s'il y en avait encore qui priaient un autre dieu, le soir, chez eux, pour demander leur salut et la Justice, ils n'avaient sans doute plus de réel espoir. Même si on leur avait dit que quelque part, des hommes luttaient encore contre ce pouvoir satanique que le nouveau dieu avait pris de force sur le monde, ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas cru. Y avait-il encore des fous prêts à donner leur vie en vain ?

Les bureaux du SPK, la nuit, semblaient particulièrement silencieux. Les seules lumières qui éclairaient la pièce principale du QG étaient celles des écrans encore allumés qui tremblotaient un peu, faisant clignoter une lumière blanche et bleue plutôt blafarde sur le sol et les murs, privés de toute lumière du soleil, la pièce exempte de toute fenêtre. Fermé au monde extérieur. C'était un lieu secret, il ne fallait pas que des yeux étrangers et dangereux puissent pénétrer cette antre de la résistance contre Kira. Promouvoir un autre sens de la Justice que celui de ce faux Dieu était devenu un crime, quelque chose qu'il fallait garder confiné dans les tréfonds d'un bâtiment discret et impossible à traquer. C'était ainsi. Parfois, la Justice était victime de l'Injustice. Un des écrans clignota et finit par s'éteindre, faisant taire un adepte de Kira dont le visage déformé par l'adulation brillait à l'écran, et qui idolâtrait son idole sans retenue.

Les lieux semblaient vides, à première vue.  
La jeune femme blonde, garde du corps professionnelle, qui occupait usuellement la table au fond à gauche, avait laissé quelques papiers, son écharpe et un tube de rouge à lèvres traîner sur son bureau en métal noir près de son ordinateur, et avait quitté les lieux tard dans la soirée, pour retourner chez elle, le dos fatigué et les yeux endormis. Halle Bullook, de son vrai nom, avait pour sa part une raison précise de capturer Kira : ce fou dangereux avait causé la mort d'une de ses connaissances…quelqu'un à qui elle tenait énormément, et elle s'était mis un point d'honneur à utiliser son talent d'agent de la CIA pour rendre justice à l'être qui lui avait été volé non par le destin mais par ce psychopathe. Pour elle, Kira devait être capturé, par tous les moyens possibles. Elle était compétente, douée, belle. Elle prenait toujours des initiatives respectables, elle était prête à mettre sa vie en jeu pour faire avancer l'enquête. C'était une femme de caractère et de talent. Elle était essentielle au SPK.

Sur un autre bureau, au milieu, contre le mur, trônait l'ordinateur et la serviette du commandant Anthony Carter, alias Anthony Rester. Le militaire aux cheveux coupés très courts et à la forte carrure était lui aussi nécessaire, de part toutes ses capacités dignes de son statut de commandant, de part sa prestance, de part son habilité à s'adapter à toutes les situations. Obéissant, droit, talentueux.

Ces deux membres du SPK, faisant partie des rescapés du massacre de leur équipe causé par la possession d'une Death Note par un mafieux blond dangereux, étaient en fait les bras droits du cerveau de l'organisation, un mystérieux petit génie excentrique qui avait été élevé dans le but ultime de succéder à L, le détective, et qui avait pris le commandement du SPK pour parvenir à venger son idole et rétablir la Justice qu'il comptait bien faire appliquer à sa manière. Ou bien était-ce par caprice, par jeu ? Lidner et Rester ne savaient pas vraiment. Ils se contentaient de travailler avec le plus de motivation et de zèle possible, sans cesse surpris par les réactions et les raisonnements de leur leader, se demandant parfois ce qui lui passait par la tête, dans l'esprit étrange de cet homme-enfant qui pouvait jouer des heures avec des morceaux de plastique tel un bébé de deux ans et leur déclamer en même temps une tirade sans fin et impeccable sur ce qu'il pensait de l'affaire Kira et où en étaient arrivées ses conclusions. Ces paradoxes ajoutés aux attitudes étranges du petit génie aux cheveux aussi blancs que ses vêtements larges et informes l'avaient entouré d'une espèce d'aura mystérieuse qui tenait les deux agents à distance de ce petit prodige incompréhensible. Ils éprouvaient pour lui une sorte peut-être d'affection paternelle et maternelle, et un respect pour leur supérieur hiérarchique et intellectuel. Mais rien de plus. Leur but était avant tout d'attraper Kira. Qu'importait, en fait, qui les dirigeait, tant qu'il le faisait aussi bien que le jeune homme agenouillé devant une piscine gonflable dans laquelle flottaient des petits canards en plastique oranges. Ils restaient à ses côtés et l'aidaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. En vérité, c'était des collègues modèles et des êtres humains exemplaires. C'était eux qui faisaient apparemment le plus pour faire progresser l'enquête, c'était à Rester que Near se confiait le plus, et c'était Lidner qui travaillait au plus proche des personnes concernées par l'enquête.

Le cliquetis d'un clavier finit par résonner dans l'atmosphère lourde et froide de la pièce. Sur le bureau de droite, un homme brun était toujours penché sur son PC portable, dont il agressait le clavier de ses doigts agiles. En effet, le membre le plus discret de l'organisation défendue et secrète n'était pas encore parti se coucher.  
S'il y avait une chose de certaine malgré le fait que cet homme ne se faisait pas remarquer, c'était que Stephen Loud était un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnel. Il était absolument irréprochable : poli, talentueux, obéissant, compétent, fondamentalement parfait. Un collègue exemplaire, un espion accompli, le _stalking_ était son métier et il le faisait avec brio, c'était un véritable spécialiste de ses fonctions, vraiment admirable.  
Homme droit et juste, il savait rester à sa place et obéir aux ordres. Il faisait toujours de son mieux.

En cette année 2009, il avait été invité puis été choisi pour faire partie des membres restreints du Secret Provision for Kira, une organisation top secrète consacrée à l'arrestation de Kira, et c'était grâce à ses nombreuses compétences que parmi des dizaines d'autres _profilers _d'élite il avait été choisi sans hésitation et sans réelle surprise ; ils avaient été triés sur le volet et c'était le meilleur de tous, celui qui excellait et dépassait tous les autres, qui avait été choisi afin de combattre le démon que L avait vu en Kira, avant d'être renommé Gevanni pour les biens de l'enquête et sa propre sécurité. Near l'avait invité à prendre part à cette enquête en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait être choisi : il avait analysé son cas et Near ne se trompait que très rarement sur les compétences des autres. Le brun faisait partie de ceux qui voulaient encore mettre ce meurtrier, ce tueur en série profondément dangereux et mégalomane derrière les barreaux, ou mieux encore, au bout de la corde, à l'échafaud, à la potence, enfin, le seul endroit où il méritait encore de s'exhiber sans avoir profondément honte de l'horreur de son existence et de son action, selon le _profiler_. Toujours habillé et coiffé impeccablement, ce dernier faisait partie de ces quelques derniers résistants qui pensaient encore que le monde entier devenait fou, que la Justice, ce n'était pas le meurtre de masse de criminels, que tuer ceux qui avaient tué n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de juste. Tuer les autres criminels dans le but absolument utopique de créer un monde parfait semblait un rêve sorti tout droit de l'esprit d'un enfant naïf et idéaliste, mais la manière de procéder pour y arriver était digne du pire des assassins, sans âme ni cœur. Pouvait-on prétendre devenir une sorte de dieu pour un nouveau monde, alors que l'on n'était même pas capable de comprendre que le mal faisait partie intégrante de l'âme humaine et que c'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'il y ait des criminels ? Qu'il y avait des policiers et des justiciers pour essayer de rétablir l'équilibre, et qu'après tout, le monde tournait depuis toujours avec ce principe de balance ? Une balance, oui, car c'était ça, après tout : le même symbole que celui qui symbolisait la Justice. Une part de mal, une part de bien, plus ou moins équilibrée, mais nécessaire. Il n'y avait pas de noir sans blanc, et vice versa. Bien immature était celui qui croyait créer un monde uniquement blanc. Surtout quand le paradoxe extrême venait du fait que cet être là n'était qu'un concentré de vice. Gevanni n'était pas fondamentalement croyant : mais s'il l'avait été, il aurait de toutes façons été contre cette vision des choses ; à quoi bon vénérer un Dieu qui puisait toute sa force dans le mal et la destruction d'êtres humains supposés être mauvais ? Y'avait-il quelque chose de glorifiant à vouloir trouver le bien grâce au mal ? Mais toute cette affaire ne faisait que mettre en avant des questions philosophiques qui préoccupaient le _profiler_ sans qu'il ne s'y attarde vraiment : de toutes façons, son choix à lui était fait : L avait été la Justice, et Kira ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un criminel.

Malheureusement, malgré sa bonne foi, il était sans doute motivé par moins de raisons personnelles que les deux autres membres de l'équipe, et il se faisait souvent plus discret. Pourtant, c'était un homme qui aimait utiliser ses capacités au maximum, il aimait être utile, après tout, il n'avait pas choisi ce métier par hasard. Il aimait analyser profondément le comportement des gens pour faciliter les enquêtes criminelles, et c'était un travail aussi méticuleux qu'indispensable afin de résoudre des affaires difficiles. Cependant, aux côtés d'un génie naturel tel que Near, Gevanni se sentait presque de trop, inutile. Comment un si jeune garçon ayant sans doute vécu toute son enfance dans l'isolement pouvait-il en savoir autant sur le monde et les comportements humains sans en avoir jamais fréquenté ? C'était impressionnant, éblouissant, rageant peut-être même. Mais le stalker professionnel n'était pas du genre à souffrir de complexes d'infériorité. C'était plutôt l'inverse. Son admiration pour l'albinos ne faisait que croître, de jour en jour.

Quand Near avait déclaré qu'il serait sans doute sage de dissoudre le SPK et que Mello allait sans doute prendre contact avec l'un d'eux, Gevanni avait proposé son aide en toute bonne volonté, un peu hésitant, mais Lidner semblait bien plus motivée et prête à participer que lui. D'ailleurs, Gevanni aurait pu se douter qu'elle tramait déjà quelque chose, son regard à ce moment avait quelque chose d'étrange. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux que Mello la contacte, elle. Lui, il l'aurait probablement tué dès qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion, pour le punir d'avoir éliminé ses collègues. Il ne voyait absolument pas quelle aide ce criminel sans scrupules pourrait leur apporter. Instable et dangereux, c'était tout ce que Mello était. Une balle dans la tête, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Ou la potence, aussi, pour avoir usé de la même méthode de meurtre que Kira.  
Bref, l'anglais dont le surnom lui donnait un air méditerranéen aurait aimé se rendre utile. Pour mettre Kira derrière les barreaux, d'abord. Mais pour une autre raison, aussi. Contrairement à ses deux collègues, l'aura mystérieuse qui entourait le petit albinos ne le rebutait pas, c'était même le contraire : elle lui donnait étrangement envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, ou à défaut, de, quelque part, lui plaire. Oh, pas dans le sens physique du terme, bien sûr : simplement, il aurait aimé lui montrer, à ce petit génie, qu'il était capable de faire de grandes choses lui aussi. Qu'il savait agir en discrétion, en arrière-plan, mais qu'il était aussi parfaitement capable d'aller sur les devants de la scène. Pourquoi chercher à impressionner cet adolescent inqualifiable et fermé à toute relation trop proche ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Peut-être que des remerciements et des félicitations de la part de ce petit glaçon rigoureux, méthodique et robotique étaient plus gratifiantes que les félicitations de quelqu'un d'extraverti, peut-être qu'être reconnu à sa juste valeur par ce genre d'être donnait l'impression d'être spécial : Gevanni n'était pas très sûr. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Near les écrasait tout les trois de sa supériorité, et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression de s'adresser à un être humain de 18 ans normal.  
Ce n'était pas un enfant, ce n'était pas un homme, c'était… un détective, un cerveau dans un corps de petit personnage sans âge et asexué. Impressionnant.

A vrai dire, la scène de la rencontre entre Near et Mello lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à chercher cette reconnaissance. Le blond sur lequel Gevanni avait immédiatement pointé son revolver, agité par sa rancune et par un autre sentiment sans réel fondement, ne semblait pas tout à fait l'avoir obtenue, et il était pourtant clair qu'il avait essayé longtemps.  
Le petit Near était-il si difficile à dégeler ? N'y avait-il aucune façon d'obtenir un semblant d'admiration de sa part ? Un peu, un tout petit peu, de reconnaissance ?  
Le brun s'acharnait sur la rédaction de son rapport sur les agissements de Mikami depuis des heures, sans arrêt. Il avait fait une petite pause de cinq minutes pour ingérer un café brûlant qui lui avait carbonisé la gorge mais qui avait eu l'effet escompté : le garder éveillé encore un peu. Il allait s'endormir sur son clavier, il était cinq heures du matin.

La porte d'entrée grinça doucement, et une figure fantomatique à la lueur des écrans s'avança mollement dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir au beau milieu d'un ramassis de dossiers, de cassettes vidéos et de cartes à jouer.

« Gevanni. »

Le jeune homme qui répondait à ce pseudonyme se crispa légèrement, presque militairement, et se tourna vers le petit génie qui avait prononcé son nom sans raison apparente.

« Oui, Near ?  
- Que faites-vous encore ici ?  
- Je termine mon rapport…  
- Allez dormir.  
- Mais je…  
- Gevanni.  
- Oui ?…  
- Un profiler fatigué est un profiler inutile et inattentif.  
- ... » Gevanni resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de faire un travail bâclé par manque de sommeil.  
- Oui, vous avez raison, je…  
- Votre besogne peut paraître longue, inutile et éreintante, Gevanni, mais elle est très importante. Je compte sur vous. »

Le membre le plus discret de l'équipe du SPK ne répondit pas, les mots de Near ayant toujours cet aspect religieux, donnant cette impression que la fin de sa phrase était la fin de la discussion, qu'il n'osa pas ajouter un mot de plus. Il se contenta d'étirer ses fines lèvres en un discret sourire. C'était tout ce qu'il nécessitait, après tout. Il aurait fait son travail avec précision et minutie de toutes façons, par pur professionnalisme, mais se faire encourager par son chef avait le pouvoir de rendre un employé étrangement plus motivé. Ou bien c'était simplement parce que c'était Near qui avait parlé. Gevanni préféra ne pas se poser la question. Il se leva, ne s'étira pas par politesse, et s'empara de ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la sortie.

« … vous n'avez besoin de rien, Near ?  
- Non, merci. A demain.  
- A demain. »

Et le jeune homme ferma doucement les battants de la porte derrière lui, laissant comme d'habitude Near seul avec ses jouets, ses cartes, ses écrans et ses pensées connues de lui seul.  
Le garçon lui avait intimé de se retirer, et Gevanni aurait eu horreur de le contrarier. Après tout, si Near avait besoin d'être seul, c'était sans doute pour une raison. Il ne fallait pas troubler les génies dans leur réflexion. Il fallait laisser l'aura mystérieuse émanant de ce petit être pâle indemne, et ne pas tenter de la briser. Après tout, Stephen comptait sur lui. C'était cet adolescent inhabituel et étrange qui allait envoyer Kira à l'échafaud, c'était certain. C'était lui le digne successeur de L. Et si lui-même pouvait participer ne serait-ce que d'un détail, si seulement Near réussissait à faire de lui une pièce du puzzle qui parviendrait à leur but à tous les quatre, alors il serait satisfait. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Se sentir comme un jouet entre les mains de Near n'aurait pas dû être une idée plaisante. Et pourtant.

xXx

**Mot de la fin : **Parfois l'intérieur de mon cerveau est incompréhensible, je sais pas, j'ai soudain vu les gens du SPK et… j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit truc pour eux, juste pour le fun d'écrire sur eux, parce qu'en fait, je les aime bien xD Même Lidner X3  
Remarques, critiques, salutations et petits cœurs inutiles sont les bienvenus si vous avez le temps, évidemment n.n  
Je suis fan de SuteNia – aka Gevanni x Near - ! –insert heart here- Donc préparez-vous à en trouver un peu plus sur Fan Fiction. Net maintenant que j'ai été convertie ! – insert rire satanique ici –

Mais non, mais non, Mello, t'énerve pas, il aime que toi le petit albinos là ! Rah, je vous jure… -solo délire, comme d'habitude dans le mot de la fin -


End file.
